


Name Day Celebration

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kit and Bly are conspiring...





	Name Day Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Rebekahs-Art on tumblr [drew this](https://rebekahs-art.tumblr.com/post/185143107301/merfilly-commissioned-me-to-draw-this-trio-and-i) as a commission for me. I had to give back some words to go with it.

"She's going to know you planned it," Bly said as they walked toward the woman in question.

"I could not have done it without you, Commander," Kit reminded him. 

They let words fall away before they got to where Aayla was, before indicating the lift ahead of her.

"Shall we, General?" Bly asked in very blandly. He kept his eyes on her, as she glanced sideways at Kit once they were inside it.

"You're up to something," she said, making both men smile.

"A celebration with the men is not 'up to something'," Kit protested.

"And it just happens to be my name day?"

"Hmm." Kit shrugged as he did not want to give anything away, letting the back of his hand brush Bly's where the man had reached toward him. 

When they got to the bay that had been repurposed for this celebration, with 'Clan Secura-Fisto' in banners everywhere, Aayla paused in the doorway. Both men settled a hand on the small of her back, encouraging her to go in.

"It felt right, sir," Bly said near an ear cone. "When he suggested your name day for taking our clan name."

Aayla swallowed down the shock, and let the joy reach him, Kit, and all of the men able to be present for this.

"I will never look at my name day as anything but a happy day after this," she told them both, before shifting to grab a hand of each man and lead them into the party.


End file.
